Souffre dans ma haine, meurs dans mon amour
by H0llyH3ll
Summary: Comment survivre au poids des années lorsque l'homme que l'on a aimé nous a abandonné? Comment se remettre alors que notre cœur est plein de haine? Ou comment survivre quand on le retrouve prés d'un siècle plus tard?


**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le caractère un peu différent des personnages ainsi que celui intégral de Gwen et le récit en lui même. Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**Note: **Je poste ce premier chapitre d'une fic dont j'ai commencé l'écriture il y a longtemps, juste pour avoir votre avis et savoir ce que cela vaut. Selon les commentaires, je déciderais alors de poster la suite ou non. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis. Il se peut qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, n'étant pas passé par ma Bêta. Je m'en excuse profondément. Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

**Souffre dans ma haine, meurs dans mon amour.**

Courir. Plus vite que le vent, défiant les éléments dans une course contre la montre. Peu m'importe les arbres, les racines, les cailloux jonchant le sol. Il n'y a plus que moi et cette ivresse qui m'envahit en même temps que la vitesse. J'aime cette impression de toute puissance et de légèreté. Cela fait des heures que je cours et bien que mon statut m'empêche d'être fatiguée, je finis par m'arrêter, marchant jusqu'au bord de la falaise qui surplombe l'océan Atlantique. Je ferme les yeux et respire, savourant le goût du sel qui remonte vers moi, se déposant sur ma langue, et l'odeur de cette immensité d'eau qui taquine mes narines me faisant frémir. J'aime l'océan. Il me berce comme le ferait une mère avec ses enfants et quelque part cela me rappelle ma vie d'avant. Ma vie avant ma transformation. Une vie où j'ai eu, autrefois, le droit à un bonheur éphémère. Une vie qui a pourtant finit par basculer...

Mon nom est Isabella Swan. Bella pour la plupart des gens. Qui suis je? Quelqu'un et personne en particulier. Souriant mesquinement, je me fond en ce nouveau début de semaine à travers la foule de lycéens surexcités qui se décalent de moi lorsque je m'avance. Ils ont raison d'avoir cette lueur de peur au fond des yeux. S'ils savaient... Si seulement ils savaient que je suis le fruit de leurs cauchemars, leur plus grande peur, une de celle à qui l'on doit l'un des déguisements d'Halloween. Je pourrais les tuer tous et si facilement que cela en devient risible. Replaçant une de mes mèches caramel derrière mon oreille, je tente de ne pas retomber dans la mélancolie. Un soupir franchis mes lèvres, cependant, et le mot reste dans ma tête, tournant. Vampire, Sang froid, buveuse de sang, ou qu'importe les autres noms que l'on peut nous donner à moi et à mes semblables. Physiquement, je n'ai que 17ans alors que j'ai déjà plus d'un siècle et demi derrière moi. Me mordillant les lèvres, un tic qui ne m'a jamais quitté même après avoir perdu ma mortalité, je me dirige d'un pas sûr vers mon casier. Elle est bien loin la petite gamine rougissante pour un oui ou pour un non, les yeux toujours baissés pour traverser le couloir. L'ouvrant d'un petit coup sec, je reste pensive un moment, me demandant quoi récupérer pour les jours à venir. Un des problèmes de ma transformation: les jours de soleil ne sont plus source de grandes joies mais d'embêtement puisque je me dois de quitter le lycée afin de « paraître » normal. Et je dis bien « paraître ». Sachant qu'à Los Angeles ces jours sont courants, il m'arrive de m'absenter pendant des semaines, rajoutant à l'aura de mystère et de soupçon qui pèse sur ma personne auprès des autres. Il est vrai que cette ville n'est pas franchement adaptée à mon cas mais elle m'a toujours passionné et j'avoue ne pas avoir eu, non plus, beaucoup le choix. Tendant la main, je me retrouve brusquement avec un poids mort sur le dos, deux bras enlaçant fortement mon cou. Heureusement qu'il ne m'est pas nécessaire de respirer!

- Bella, Bella, Bella!

- Rassure moi, Gwen, tu ne t'attends quand même pasà se que je réponde « Gwen, Gwen, Gwen »? j'assène en ôtant sans difficulté la présence gênante de mon corps.

Me retournant, je souris moqueusement à la jeune fille qui me fait maintenant face, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, mais merci de l'avoir fait.

Grognant à son encontre, je la scrute. Bien que cela soit normal, vu qu'elle même est un vampire, Gwen est d'une beauté frôlant l'insolence. Légèrement plus petite que moi, elle n'hésite absolument pas à découvrir une peau de nacre qui couvre ses généreuses formes, variant d'un look mi-gothique, mi-rock. Pourvue de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais en une tignasse où l'on distingue quelques boucles, il est difficile de ne pas remarquer ses yeux de chat améthystes piquetés de noir et entourés de long cils bruns, ainsi que sa bouche rouge et charnue. De ce physique avantageux, elle joue beaucoup à en abuser, s'amusant à faire tomber les mortels amoureux d'elle pour les mettre dans son lit, avant de les jeter en leur balançant à la figure nombre de compliments sur « leur manque d'originalité ou leur piètre niveau au lit ». Et si au début j'en étais réticente lui assenant qu'une perte de contrôle entrainerait la mort d'un pauvre jeune homme et tout un tas de problème à notre encontre, je me suis avouée vaincue en constatant que cette peste avait, tout comme moi, un total contrôle d'elle même. Peste n'étant autre que ma petite sœur de cœur, celle avec qui j'habitais et qui partageait ma vie depuis plus de cinquante cinq ans.

- Alors, le programme pour demain?

- Je n'en sais rien... Une idée? Je souffle en me tournant de nouveau vers mon casier et en balançant dans mon sac quelques cahiers et livres trainants, dans le but de le remplir tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne seront pas utilisés.

- Et dire que c'est à toi que je dois ma création! Rétorque t'elle taquine.

A moi. La seule et unique fois ou je me suis permise de boire le sang d'un humain. Les années ont passé et ma culpabilité avec mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette après midi de brume. A la fin de ma transformation, je m'étais réellement attendue à ne plus être maitresse de moi même, à perdre toute humanité et devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Il n'en fut rien. A croire que mon âme restait trop « pure » et horrifiée par ce côté de la nature vampirique pour y succomber. J'ai passé les premiers mois à attendre cette perte de contrôle, en vain. Dire que la tentation n'a jamais montré le bout de son nez serait tout de même mensonge. J'ai même joué avec le feu, passant dés les jours suivant de ma transformation, mes journées en pleine ville. Plus d'une fois j'ai sentie une délicieuse odeur plus qu'alléchante me poussant à me retourner et laisser mes instincts me guider, mais voir le visage de la personne m'a toujours soulagé. C'était une sonnette d'alarme, un rappel qu'outre le sang qui coulait dans les veines de cette « friandise » il y avait aussi l'homme ou la femme avec une vie, une famille. Et ce n'est qu'après une quarantaine d'années de solitude que ma vie pris un tournant.

Je me rappelle de cette journée où un épais brouillard avait recouvert une petite ville au nord-est de la Floride, et où une fine pluie avait rendue l'ambiance pesante. Je me baladais, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis quelque temps, dans un quartier peu fréquenté. Un de ceux où il ne vous est pas nécessaire d'épiloguer sur votre présence, ou encore de devoir paraître normal et heureux. Cela aurait parfaitement put être une journée ordinaire, et mon humour plus que douteux me pousse à rajouter que cela aurait mieux valu, quand j'avais senti l'odeur du sang et qu'un cri avait retenti à mes oreilles plus perçantes que celles humaines. Intriguée, j'avais laissé mon odorat me conduire dans une petite ruelle où cinq silhouettes étaient penchées et semblaient observer quelque chose. Laissant mon état furtif entrer en marche, je m'étais approchée, fronçant le nez. Et je l'avais découvert. Une forme, nue et recroquevillée en position fœtale, baignant dans son propre liquide organique. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de confirmation ni même de l'approcher pour en savoir réellement plus sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mon statut me permettant de déceler une odeur de sperme et de sueur, me rendant encore aujourd'hui malade. Deux secondes pour comprendre, deux secondes pour que ma rage face surface, feu ardent brulant presque jusqu'à ma dernière parcelle de raison.

Même aujourd'hui, en regardant en arrière, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu d'abord penser à aider cette jeune fille qu'à tuer ses agresseurs, et encore moins la façon dont je l'avais rapidement éloigné, me retrouvant très vite au milieu de la forêt, elle, inerte dans mes bras. Elle allait mourir. Pas besoin de grand diagnostique, ou de médecin, juste un regard pour une certitude. A ce moment là, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Ce qui suit reste flou mais le plus vrai est surement que j'ai laissé mon instinct me guider et je l'ai mordu. Ce qui au contraire m'apparait même après tout ce temps limpide est le sentiment de honte et de dégoût envers moi même que j'ai ressenti par la suite, horrifiée par mon acte. Cette nuit là, je me suis sauvée, ne jetant pas un regard derrière moi, inconsciente que deux prunelles violettes m'avaient scruté, interrogatives.

Cinq jours plus tard je lisais dans le journal l'assassina de cinq jeunes hommes dans d'étranges circonstances. J'avais haussé les sourcils mais n'avais pas réagis. Cela ne me concernait pas, j'avais juste était présente au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, et dans ma tête ce point ci était parfaitement capital pour me retrouver et tenter d'oublier que, aussi bonnes mes raisons pouvaient être, il n'en demeurait pas moins que j'avais flanché. Au contraire de cela, c'était une jeune vampire du nom de Gwenaël Hope qui m'avait retrouvé deux mois plus tard. Il m'avait suffit qu'elle s'approche pour que je reconnaisse son odeur qui hantait mes nuits, rajoutant de l'horreur à mes habituels cauchemars. Fuir loin m'a traversé l'esprit, je crois. Après tout le courage n'a jamais et ne sera jamais ma qualité première, malgré ma témérité. Peut être que c'est en réalisant que, parallèlement, si je décidais de simplement tourner le dos à toute cette histoire; je me perdais définitivement, que j'ai compris ce que je devais faire. Pas difficile de comprendre que je suis restée. Nous n'avons pas parlé cette fois là. Nous nous sommes simplement mutuellement regardées, jaugées. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé quels souvenirs il lui restait de cette après midi là, comment avait elle reconnu ses violeurs et encore moins comment elle m'avait retrouvé. Elle ne m'a jamais reparlé de mon choix et de mes actions. Mais au delà de tout ça, mon existence solitaire pris fin et ma remonté à la surface commença. Elle s'imposa et par dessus les préjugés, les regrets, les non-dits, et les démons du passé, nous sommes devenues sœurs. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de mots pour voir le passé trouble derrière l'autre, pas de larmes et de pitié pour l'accepter. Gwen et moi restons à jamais trop brisées par la vie pour faire preuve d'hypocrisie, et l'amour que nous nous portons surpasse de loin une simple compassion. Je m'étais pliée à son côté sombre qui ressortait parfois, à cette violence et cette rancœur qui la rongeaient, elle à un désespoir qui me dépassait et à une tristesse dépressive qui me hantait. D'un commun d'accord nous avions conclu de ne jamais toucher humain qui vive et notre régime alimentaire se contentait d'animaux. Et aussi vraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, nous sommes heureuses, l'une avec l'autre. Simplement se soutenir. Simplement faire acte de présence face au passé de l'autre que l'on connait par des récits mutuels, un soir propice à une explication, non à une justification.

- Puisse-t-on me pardonner cette erreur! Je ne savais pas encore le boulet que j'allais devoir supporter! Je réponds d'un ton faussement fataliste en revenant à l' instant présent.

- Fausse sœur! Bougonne mon fléau personnel avant de me sauter au cou pour une nouvelle bagarre.

Dix minutes après, nous nous retrouvons écroulées de rire et échevelées. Cette fille est une vraie gamine, mais qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer!

- Tient voilà mon futur mari! Prononce celle ci, après avoir repris son souffle.

Suivant son regard, je pouffe en voyant le directeur qui fulmine, se diriger vers nous. M. Crouger, un petit quinquagénaire, est la victime préférée de ma sœur. Elle s'amuse par ailleurs comme une petite folle à le faire tourner en bourrique, glissant des taquineries sur « une vie sexuelle plus que remplie s'il lui laissait sa chance » ou encore « les plats surgelés qui restent fades face à ceux qu'une vraie femme peut concocter »dixit elle.

- Mesdemoiselles! Comment osez-vous? Vous êtes dans un couloir public, l'auriez-vous oublié?

- Voyons, Monsieur, ne soyez pas jaloux! Je vous suis disponible quand vous le souhaitez.

Tentant d'empêcher un fin sourire de naître sur mes lèvres, je contemple ma sœur me faire un clin d'œil avant d'entamer une de ses interminables discutions, me laissant le loisir de me sauver rapidement et discrètement, en balançant mon sac sur l'épaule. A la porte, moi qui suis pourtant sortis d'un pas sûr, j'hésite. L'idée de rentrer pour m'affaler devant ma toile et ma peinture me tente mais l'air est embaumé d'un parfum de cèpe qui me donne une envie certaine de grande promenade, et c'est avec un dernier regard vers mon mini cabriolet noir que je pars d'un bon pas vers les premiers arbres. Si Gwenaël a eu le fin mot de l'histoire pour la ville ou l'on verrait s'écouler deux années de notre éternité, j'ai eu le droit de choisir notre lycée, ce que j'ai fais avec beaucoup de plaisir. Enfin, campus serait le terme le plus juste pour cet endroit qui surplombe l'océan d'un côté et est entouré d'une forêt de plusieurs hectares de l'autre. Ma petite sœur et moi avons, certes, un total contrôle de nous, mais chasser reste un loisir que nous adorons et ce lieu nous a plu au premier coup d'œil.

Une fois bien loin de la lisière des arbres, ma vraie nature prend le dessus. J'inspire alors, exaltée, et c'est en laissant échapper un petit rire qui résonne dans le vent, que je respire l'odeur de liberté ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois de l'autre côté de la falaise, avant de l'escalader vers le bas pour rejoindre une baie de sable donnant sur une grotte. Je me baisse et rentre doucement dans ce lieu que j'ai trouvé lors de l'une de mes interminables randonnées. La cavité n'est pas très grande, tout juste pour accueillir une ou deux personnes car en son centre trône une petite source d'eau provenant d'un trou qui s'est formé dans une des parois et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, certains endroits sont recouverts de plantes, qui grâce a l'humidité, se sont établies. On y trouve même plusieurs sortes de fleurs colorées, passant du rouge, au jaune, et allant parfois jusqu'au violet. Un petit paradis que je préserve, encore plus de la folle dangereuse avec laquelle j'habite.

Il ne faut pas s'y tromper, encore une fois j'aime Gwen, mais il m'arrive souvent d'avoir besoin de solitude. Surement la conséquence d'un passé qui me hante. On peut penser que je suis blasée, et peut être, au fond, est-ce le cas. Cependant, alors que mon regard se perd dans l'eau contenue dans la crevasse au sol, je me rappelle tout ce qui m'empêche, même après cent ans en temps que vampire, de me laisser à rêver de nouer d'autres liens autre que celui qui me lie à ma sœur ou à nos amis. Des images dansent devant mes yeux, une chevelure cuivre et deux yeux mordorés me transperçant. C'est en me mordant les lèvres que je porte ma main tremblante à ma poitrine. Si je possédais encore un cœur je pense que je suffoquerais alors que le gouffre qu'il me semble y avoir dans ma poitrine menace de se ré ouvrir. Je le trimballe depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Aussi longtemps que je traîne mes souvenirs et ma vie d'autrefois. Une époque où moi, Isabella Swan, jeune « fille » cynique et parfois amer, j'ai eu le droit à une famille.


End file.
